


Bait and Switch

by fuzzylilpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu is bad at feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, astumu is about to make the biggest fool of himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: Karma is a bitch and Miya Atsumu is number one on her hit list.(Or: the fic where Atsumu eavesdrops on a conversation he really shouldn't have because now he is missing a key piece of information that leads to total embarrassment and misunderstanding on his end.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This brainrot would not leave me alone until I wrote it down and shared it. Atsumu is such a clown and I love him for it. Enjoy!!

_"And with that point, the underdog of this game, Karasuno, has taken the set and will be advancing to the next stage!"_

Atsumu is mentally exhausted from the wide range of emotions that had flooded his body in the past couple hours. He's dragging his limbs along, now that the adrenaline that was once pumping through his system is gone. His heart clenches at the fresh memory of seeing his captain's tears. The reality of the loss is sitting heavy in the creaks and crevices of his bones. Even so, there is still a feeling of excitement buried somewhere deep inside. His team might have been eliminated already in this years Nationals but he met a player that lit a fire underneath him. Atsumu is already looking forward to facing Karasuno’s number 10 again next year and looking even more forward to making good on his promise to set for him someday. The blonde is walking back from using the restroom, navigating through all the people there to watch the rest of the teams, when he hears something that piques his interest.

"Sooooo...what did you think of Inarizaki hmmm?" Atsumu's ears pick up on his school's name and he hones in who might be gossiping about them now, like a fox attuned to find his prey for the night. He peaks around the corner and sees the libero from Itachiyama standing in front of the vending machine with his standoffish teammate Sakusa Kiyoomi right by his side. Other than being recognized as one of the top three aces in Japan, the curly haired boy is known for having an strong adversity for crowds and people in general. Atsumu doesn't get him one bit. But it definitely makes him fun to tease, that's for sure. God knows that the All-Japan Youth Training Camp had been a fucking field day for Atsumu in terms of opportunity, much to Sakusa's annoyance.

"They had a solid line-up and some viable tricks up their sleeves but obviously it wasn't enough to beat Karasuno. So much for being the tournament favorite to win." A mask covers the bottom half of his face but Sakusa is smirking like the blunt asshole he is as he punches the button in front of him with a gloved finger summoning a sports drink that drops down to the small window.

Atsumu narrows his eyes and puffs out his chest, getting ready to round the corner so that dick can say it again to his face. Even dead tired, he still has his pride to defend.

"And there was _nothing_ else that you found interesting about them?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakusa asks his cousin in a deadpan tone.

"Oh don't play coy with me, I saw you checking out the guys on their team." Oh. Things just got way more interesting, Atsumu thinks, and he stops dead in his tracks. He decides to stick around in the shadows and eavesdrop some more, too tempted to hear what Sakusa has to say about that.

"That is a blatant fucking lie, I was watching them _play volleyball_ not drooling over the players like some of the chicks that come here just to fangirl." A collective scream comes from all the people in the stands and Atsumu strains to hear the rest of the conversation.

"The way you're denying it is making me think otherwise Kiyoomi-kun," Komori pokes fun at him which in turn make Sakusa's eyebrows twist into a deep scowl. "Come on, you really didn't find a single one of them, like, hot? Not even, hmmm I don't know, _Miya_?" Atsumu's lips curl into an evil grin, did he hear that right?

"How did you even—ugh I hate you." That is as good enough of a confession for Komori as he whoops out a laugh. Atsumu doesn't feel the need to confront the two boys anymore. Hearing that Sakusa Kiyoomi of all people has the hots for him inflates his ego way more than any cussing out could right about now. Atsumu can’t say he’s totally surprised at the confession. Of course Sakusa is attracted to him, Atsumu _knows_ he's hot shit. He's talented as hell, stupid sexy, and gets under Sakusa's skin in just the right way, the bastard must be a masochist. Energy renewed by this new discovery, the blonde all but skips back to find his team with a satisfied and smug look on his face. He can not wait to go and brag to Osamu and the rest of the guys that little Mr. I-Hate-Everybody is carrying a torch for him.

Only after Atsumu is out of earshot does Sakusa utter the words, "There is just something about Osamu that—god I don't know, I guess I find him kind of sexy. In like a lazy-but-still-skilled-enough-to-pull-it-off kind of way. And I know he's way less obnoxious than his piece of shit twin so that's always a plus. And he has way better hair. Honestly Osamu has to be a saint to be able to put up with being related to that prick.”

"Oh wow you might be more into number 11 that I originally thought." Komori is thoroughly enjoying how uncharacteristically open Kiyoomi was begin about all this. He must have been keeping these feelings pent up for a long time to be spilling his heart out here at the arena.

Like he can read his mind, Kiyoomi immediately turns to his cousin, "You say anything about this to anyone and you are so dead do you understand me, Motoya-kun? This conversation never happened."

"Yeah yeah whatever I'll shut up about your crush on—pfftt, Miya Osamu," he laughs again thinking about how funny it is that Kiyoomi likes this guy that he maybe sees like once a year.

"Why do I even talk to you."

"Ohhhh you love me, don't deny it. Although I guess now I have to fight Osamu for your attention." Another snicker. Sakusa punches him in the ribs and stalks off without another word, all the while completely oblivious to the little birdie that had been flitting around, lurking in the background.

Meanwhile, the Inarizaki setter is divulging to his closest friends how he has come to know about Sakusa's sexual (romantic?) interests. Kita-san chides him for listening in on conversations he was not privy to but in Atsumu's mind it is all worth it. Just knowing he has that kind of power over him feels so _good._ Too bad for Atsumu, he could not have been more wrong about the entire situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not completely sure where I want to go with this fic but I hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you thought! If you have any ideas you want to share about plot points or just wanna yell about skts/haikyuu with me I'm on twitter @saaadgirrrl (it's a NSFW account tho so please do not follow if you are under 18!). Anyways thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
